


Real Women Have Curves

by The_mykie_show



Series: Tumblr requests and prompts [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Penis Size, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_mykie_show/pseuds/The_mykie_show
Summary: After a backhanded comment from one of the other wives leaves you feeling down about your curves, Negan is there to offer reassurance that you're still hot as hell.





	Real Women Have Curves

Why does Sherry always have to be such a bitch? 

Negan had just brought a brand new box of lingerie back from a run for all the wives to go through. Most of them were excited, you were pretty sure all the wives but you were in it for the perks, the alcohol, the food, the clothes… the sex. None of them actually liked Negan, none of would have agreed to his wife without all that. Except for you. 

The other wives knew that you actually had feelings for Negan, they also knew that you weren't skinny like they were and sometimes you were insecure about it. They used that to their full advantage.   
Sherry had made the comment “OH sweetie, I doubt that any of this will fit you. I don't think Negan would have bothered raiding the plus size section.” when you went to look through the box of lingerie.   
You pretended it didn't phase you but in reality it made tears well up in your eyes. 

They were right, you were plus size and they weren't. 

It didn't matter if it was the apocalypse or not, the world favored skinny girls. 

In fact why the hell did Negan even want you? He could have his pick of 90% of the women at the sanctuary, so why did he pick the fat one?

Speak of the devil. You heard Negan's very distinct knock on the door to your room. 

You knew exactly what he wanted, and for once you weren't feeling up to it. 

“Go away, Negan! I'm not in the mood.” The door opened anyway. 

Shit! You forgot to lock it. 

“Are you PMSing or some shit?” he asked, swaggering over to the armchair in the corner of the room where he sat Lucille with gentle reverence that was reserved only for the bat. 

“No. It's not my period you asshole.” you growl. 

“Than what is it? If you ain't feeling fucking tonight that's fine, you know you can always say no anytime, but something is wrong and I'm not leaving until you tell me about it.” the man had an ironclad will, he wasn't joking when he said that he wouldn't leave. Might as well get this over with. 

“Why did you ask me to be a wife?” you said, not bothering to look at him. 

“Because you're hot as hell, you can deep throat, you're down to fuck like 98% of the time.” you expected the superficial sex answers but what he said next surprised you.

“And you're not whiny and entitled, we actually have conversations that go deeper than surface level, and you're the only one out of all my wives who actually gives a flying fuck about me.” you unburied your head from your blankets and looked at him, shocked. 

“But I'm not like the others.”

“That's precisely the point, you're nothing like them, and that's why you're my favorite.” what? Was he bullshiting you? 

“I'm your favorite?” you practically snort. 

“Yep. I barely even fuck the others anymore, mostly just when you're on the rag or in a mood and I'm getting blue balls.” 

“See, now I know you're lying because blue balls isn't a thing.” you couldn't dare let yourself hope he was being honest. 

“Blue balls is a thing, and I'm dead ass serious.” 

“So you don't care that I'm fat?” 

“For Christ's sakes is that what this is about? What the fuck gave you that idea?” he seemed to legitimately believe his words. 

“Everyone sees it, Negan. I'm not thin, I'm not pretty, I'm not sexy like the other girls.” 

“What the fuck makes you think that your weight makes you any less hot? I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't think you were hot, and I sure as fuck wouldn't have done the things we've done in that bed right there if I wasn't into you. Now please explain to me who the hell made you feel like this so Lucille and I can go have a chat with them.” 

“It's nobody in particular, just society.” He didn't believe you, you could tell. 

“It was Sherry wasn't it? That woman is always running her mouth. You know she only said that shit because she's jealous of you, right?” 

“Oh yeah, I'm sure she's just jealous of me with her gorgeous figure and half the sanctuary clambering to have sex with her.” 

“Well than they can have her, because I haven't fucked her in months.” he couldn't actually be telling the truth could he? There was no way he was turning down the five other gorgeous women he had at his disposal for you. A little voice in the back of your head kept reminding you that Negan had never lied to you about anything else, so why would he start now?

“ I can tell that you still think I'm bullshiting you. So I guess I'll just have to prove it to you.” he walked over to your bed, and pulled all the covers off of you. 

“Hey! What did you do that for?” 

“ I'm going to prove it to you. You're gonna get up and strip for me, and then I’m going to fuck you till you can’t walk straight.” You wanted to protest, inform him that you would not be doing any of that he would be leaving now. But on the other hand, his words sent a shockwave of arousal through your body, and you really didn’t feel like taking care of yourself once he left tonight. You hadn’t had to masterbate in so long, you weren’t even sure you remembered how. Negan kept you satisfied enough that you barely ever felt the need to touch yourself anymore.

You gave in. Sitting up on the bed you get on your knees, sitting on your feet, and slowly strip off your tank top, leaving you in a lacy black bra that left little to the imagination, one of Negan's favorites on you.   
You stand up and go to edge of the bed, turning to face the bed you peel your shorts off taking time to roll them over your round ass and down your legs to reveal the matching black panties you're wearing, you wiggle your ass a little with the movement of your hips, wanting some friction against your core where you can already feel some wetness starting to gather.

“uh-huh, that's enough babygirl, just stay there.” Negan comes up behind you, pushing your top half down onto the bed so you're bent over, ass in the air. He gives your ass a light smack, and then rubs his hand across it before before rolling your panties down to meet your shorts on the floor. 

The sudden blast of cool air on your exposed core makes you shudder. 

Negan's hands each grab an ass cheek kneading them and spreading them apart. He was such an ass man, and you had a lot of ass for him to love. Usually you hated it, but Negan had a way of making you love your curves.

He lightly kicks your legs further apart and kneels down behind you, you let out surprised moan as you feel his tongue lap at your clit, and then circle your entrance. His mouth teases your sensitive folds, while his hands hold your ass cheeks, squeezing and kneading them. 

His tongue teases you until you're on the verge of coming and then pulls away, making you groan in frustration. 

“Just stay like that, I want to take you from behind.” your heat pulses with need as Negan takes off his clothes and pumps himself a couple of times. 

You brace yourself against the bed, getting yourself ready for the pounding you're about to take.   
He lines himself up with your entrance and slides himself in with one thrust of his hips, fast enough to make you lose your breath but slow enough that you feel every inch. You moan and squirm pushing your ass back against Negan's hips to push him deeper inside you. 

Negan is well endowed, and he knows what to do with it. Every time with him feels like your first time, the feeling of being so full but so needy at the same time. The feeling is even more intense in this position, you were kicking yourself for not trying it sooner. He'd asked to have you from behind several times, but you were always to self conscious to let him, worried about how your body would look, so exposed like this. For the first time you weren't worried about that. 

“You like it from behind don't you? You like feeling me fill you up nice and deep, while I get to take in the awesome view of that gorgeous ass.” his hands were on your ass again, this time he delivered a rather hard swat that made you jump before he soothed the stinging skin with a soft rub. He spanked you a few more times, and you realized quickly that you liked it, each time the impact sent a shockwave of pleasure into your core and made your walls clench, each time he groaned. 

He finally placed a hand on each ass cheek and spread them wide apart, watching himself slide in and out of your slick heat. You moan with the sudden rush of pleasure you feel as he picks up the pace, hitting a little sweet spot you never knew you had deep inside you with each stroke until the pressure becomes so much that you think you're going to explode. Not giving you any time to think about your insecurities.   
“Look at how good you take it from this angle, my dirty girl! I bet that little pussy is just aching right now huh? Well come on babygirl soak my cock with that sweet release, and then I'm going to come all over that ass.”

And his words combined with a perfectly timed thrust send you over the edge, making you cry out in pleasure as the most intense orgasm of your life over takes your body, the pleasure comes in waves, all of which Negan fucks you through while you grip the sheets under you, holding on for dear life.   
Then you feel something a little strange, a warm rush of liquid between your legs, at first you're mortified and you're about to apologize, but then Negan keeps on fucking you, not even faltering a single stroke. “that's it babygirl, soak my cock” 

And then you feel a pleasure like no other, a warm tingle that makes your toes curl and your head spin, all you can do is let out a surprised little whine at the feeling. Your core is still spasming when Negan pulls out and pumps himself until he comes on your ass cheeks with a load, absolutely lewd moan.   
You feel drunk, utterly stratified, like he'd scratched some itch you didn't know you'd had until it was gone, your thighs feel sticky with your release, and you can literally feel your clit and G-spot pulse with leftover pleasure. 

What was that? You vaguely remember reading things about squirting in magazines before the world ended, but you never gave it much thought or thought it was something you were capable of. 

“You alright baby?” he asks with a smug smirk.

You nod. 

“Do you believe me now?” and for once you do. You never pictured the moment you finally loved your curves would include your thighs being sticky with your own come but you aren't complaining. 

“Those other girls, well that's exactly what they are. Girls, you're a real woman, Y/N.”


End file.
